Penguins are forever, so are we -- A Black Veil Brides love story
by sarcasmwithabby
Summary: Abby and Andy met over a year ago. The two became somewhat of friends. But, Andy's band has to leave Saint Louis, and he doesn't see her for another year.


Penguins are forever, so are we- Chap 2.

ANDY'S POV:

It had been a year since I've seen her, Abby. I barely got to know her, and I wanted to get to know her more, but the next day, me and the boy's left Saint Louis, and we were on to the other state. I've changed since then, but doesn't everyone after a year? My hair is short, and for the longest time, it was blond. But I dyed it back, got more tattoos, and now.. 2014, Juliet and I have been more serious than ever. We have many tattoos together, and I just.. feel myself slipping away from her. It's because of this girl. This dumb, Missourian girl. I don't even know if she'll be here today er-tonight. I hope she is. There's a meet and greet and a lot of people got back stage passes, and hopefully.. hopefully this girl is there.

ABBY'S POV:

There's good news, and bad news. Usually, people want the good news first. I grew out of my scene phase. Funny, how I was going through one at age twenty-two. But now, everything is hunky dory, and instead of being obsessed with Asking Alexandria, BOTDF (I grew out of them, thank god) and Black Veil Brides, I have now listened to new music, new bands. But, there's my bad news. The cancer is getting worse. The only people who really know, are relatives, close friends, and he and I don't see each other as often because he found himself a boyfriend and the two are now living together, and I'm on my own now. It's not as bad as everyone says it is. I get by, I feed myself, and I'm happy. Most of the times. Sometimes, things get to me, and I just realize. One day, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna leave my friends, my family, my pets. They'll be lonely and sad. Over me. But hopefully.. it won't be so hard.

Anyways, tonight is about the all time number ones. Black Veil Brides. They're going to be here tonight, and with extra shifts at the diner, I saved enough for tickets and a new tattoo, that starts at my hand. It's a octopus, since it's my favorite animal. It's tentails trailed up and over my arm, covering old self harm scars on my wrist and forearm. For my first tattoo, it didn't really hurt. At first, it did, but sooner or later, it was just a numbing feeling. I made sure I wore a shirt without and sleeves, so I could show it and my defined arms off. I've changed over the year. I started working out more, so I lost all of my "baby" fat, and ate more healthy.

Believe me, I grew out of the scene phase, I thought as I wiggled into my skinny jeans. I sighed heavily once they were on. My lips parted and I yawned softly, my fingers running through my freshly cut and died hair. Instead of my hair being down to my ass, I chopped it off to my shoulders and died it red; a dark red. I slipped on my toms and put on my beanie. I wanted to get their early, so I could get a good spot, and so I could take pictures with my fancy-brand new camera. I packed everything together neatly and sooner or later, I was off.

The place was packed! I smiled to myself, brushed a piece of my hair from my face, then stepped inside and hurried to my spot as everyone else did. I remember meeting the boys last year. I wonder if they remember me? Probably not. It's been so long, and they meet pretty girls every day, so. I sigh and bite down on my lower lip, sweat already building up on my forehead already. The guys came out, waved, said hello and thank you for showing up. They sun their hearts out, like they always did, and I got pictures that mean the world to me. Sooner or later, the show is over, and everyone that has back stage passes, can go back to meet and hang out before the _actual_ meet and greet. I rushed to the back, but slowed once I was told to. I bit down on my lower lip, then felt the lights hit me and the others. My face flushed, automatically, since I was meeting my heros again. I hang my camera around my neck and run my fingers through my hair, taking the beanie off, then putting it back on. I found myself wondering over to CC, so I can talk to him and get pictures. He's my favorite. But they're all my favorite.

"Hey!" he said once he finally saw me. He probably didn't remember me, but that's okay.

"Hi, CC. I just wanted to say how rad you sounded tonight. Could I get a picture?"

He said yes, we took pictures, and I was really happy, honestly. This is my favorite, meeting my heroes. I took pictures with everyone, but Andy. Where was he?

ANDY'S POV:

She's here. Abby. I literally feel myself falling for her from just the sight of her, and I don't even know her last name. I saw her in the crowd, taking pictures and singing along. I found myself smiling, just because of her. But for some reason, I was so nervous to talk to her again. I wiped at my nose and bit my lip, chewing my lip ring. I ducked off to the bathroom, telling Ashley were I was going, though. I used the bathroom, washed my hands, then went back. Once Abby spotted me, her eyes lit up and she smiled widely. "Hey!" She sounded so happy as she trotted over to me.

"Hey." She looks a lot different. She's skinnier, has red hair, and glasses. I looked her over. And a new tattoo. "Abby- Abby, right?" I was trying not to sound like I didn't think about her all of the time, because that would just be.. creepy, you know?

"You remember me?" She bit down on her lower lip, and I nodded.

"Of course I do. I don't hear the end of it about how good your ass looked that one day." I chuckle and arch a brow. She giggles herself, then smiles at me, and I feel my heart jump into my throat. She asked for a picture, and since no words are coming out, I just nod slowly. She gets close to me, wraps an arm around my waist like we were hugging, and I rest my chin on her head and smile for the picture. She's.. honestly, so beautiful. I lick my lips quickly once the picture is done and over with, then finally ask what I've waited to ask. "Hey.. later tonight, around.. twelve." that's when the meet and greet would be over, I think. "Do.. you maybe, wanna hang out or something?" I wanted to see her more. And I'm not letting her get away from me this time.


End file.
